Kue Sus Coklat
by Princess Shiraiyuki
Summary: "Hmm… aku hanya berpikir, kalau aku sudah menemukan laki-laki yang kucintai, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku dengan memberinya kue sus coklat, karena aku suka kue sus, hahaha… aneh, ya?" / AU / OOC / SasuSaku / Mau Baca? :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kue Sus Coklat © Thia Nokoru**

**Rate : T **

**Pairing : Sasuke – Sakura**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

*** Kue Sus Coklat ***

"Hinata~ Kue buatanmu ini enak sekali… ajari aku, dong~" Aku mencicipi kue buatan sahabatku yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata, dia pandai sekali membuat kue.

"Sa-Sakura-san… k-kue-ku biasa sa-saja, kok…" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Kue-mu sangat enak sekali… ngomong-ngomong… mau kau beri siapa?" tanyaku.

"Err… i-itu… Shino…" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah, seperti kepiting rebus saja.

"Hihihi… kau menyukai Shino, ya? Dia adalah laki-laki yang beruntung bisa disukai oleh perempuan yang sempurna sepertimu…" ucapku. Hinata hanya menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah saja. Imut sekali.

"Jadi… kau mau 'kan mengajariku membuat kue?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya… Sa-Sakura-san mau memberi kue untuk siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm… aku hanya berpikir, kalau aku sudah menemukan laki-laki yang kucintai, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku dengan memberinya kue sus coklat, karena aku suka kue sus, hahaha… aneh, ya?"

"Tidak, kok! Me-menurutku… itu manis sekali… Aku akan membantumu…" Hinata tersenyum kepadaku.

"Terima kasih… tapi… aku memang tidak bakat membuat kue, ya? Lihat… hangus…" Aku menunjukkan kue buatanku kepada Hinata, kuenya hangus, karena aku terlalu lama memanggangnya mungkin?

"Sayang sekali, ya…" ucap Hinata.

"Ya, makanya… ajari aku, ya? Aku ingin sekali bisa membuat kue sus coklat!" seruku.

"Hihihi… kalau kau menyukai kue sus coklat, aku yakin kau pasti akan bisa membuatnya, karena kue sus tidak sesulit membuat kue ini." ucap Hinata.

"Ya, aku pasti bisa!" seruku semangat. Hinata hanya tertawa saja melihatku.

Aku, Haruno Sakura. Saat ini kelasku sedang pelajaran memasak, tema hari ini adalah membuat kue. Aku gagal membuat kue, kue-ku hangus, dan kalaupun tidak hangus, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau rasanya akan enak. Temanku Hinata, dialah yang paling bagus membuat kue, dan rasanya pun enak sekali. Kue krim dengan potongan buah anggur, manis sekali kue buatan Hinata.

Di jam terakhir seperti ini, teman-temanku yang berhasil membuat kue, mereka yang mempunyai pasangan akan sangat berbahagia hari ini. Sudah hal yang biasa di sekolahku, setelah jam pelajaran memasak, mereka yang perempuan akan memberikan kue buatan mereka untuk kekasih mereka. Romantis sekali…

Terkadang aku berpikir… aku juga ingin seperti mereka… tapi, hal itu mustahil untukku.

"Sa-Sakura-san… aku ke tempat Shino dulu, ya…" ucap Hinata. Ditangannya sudah terbungkus kue yang Hinata buat tadi.

"Ya, sampai besok, Hinata…" ucapku tersenyum padanya.

Semuanya sudah keluar dari kelas memasak, tinggal aku seorang diri di ruangan ini.

"Kue ini tidak bisa dimakan, aku memang tidak berbakat untuk memasak… haahh…"

Menyedihkan sekali…

Aku membawa kue hangus ini keluar dari ruangan memasak, tempat pembuangan sampah berada di depan kelas memasak. Sebelum benar-benar membuangnya, aku menatap kembali kue hangus buatanku.

"Aku sudah hampir 3 tahun belajar memasak, tapi kenapa aku selalu gagal, ya?"

Tap

Kurasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatku. Aku menoleh ke arah kiriku, dengan jarak 3 meter dariku, kulihat ada seorang laki-laki yang diam berdiri sambil menatapku. Tatapannya sangat datar.

Aku tahu dia sedang melihat apa, dia melihatku dengan kue hangusku ini.

"Dia…"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja tanganku bergetar, dengan segera aku membuang kue hangus buatanku ke tempat sampah. Tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran laki-laki itu, aku segera pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia ada di sana? Kenapa juga dia menatapku seperti itu? Bukankah selama ini dia tidak pernah memandang diriku sama sekali?"

Yah, aku mengenal laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang tidak punya perasaan sama sekali. Laki-laki yang sudah membuat hatiku sakit. Laki-laki yang ingin sekali aku lupakan dari ingatanku. Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi… kenapa? Hanya melihatnya saja… perasaan itu datang kembali… berdebar-debar dan hangat… ternyata… aku memang belum bisa melupakannya, padahal itu sudah lama sekali berlalu…

Aku kembali ke kelasku, kelas 3.3. Mengambil tasku dan segera pulang ke rumah.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-kun~"

Ugghh… kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini aku sudah bertemu dengan mereka? Bikin suasana tidak enak saja.

Kulihat laki-laki paling populer di sekolah ini, Uchiha Sasuke, dia sedang berjalan menuju arahku, ekspresi wajahnya sangat dingin dan dia tidak memperdulikan para pengagumnya yang mengikutinya di belakangnya. Aku memilih untuk minggir dan memberi jalan kepada mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir… dulu aku juga sama seperti mereka… selalu mengikuti kemana pangeran sekolah pergi. Itu… masa lalu…

Setelah mereka sudah melewatiku, aku segera saja menuju kelasku. Setiap hari memang selalu seperti ini, ramai dengan para pengangum Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu berteriak-teriak memuja Uchiha Sasuke. Sampai di kelasku,

"Pagi Hinata!" sapaku pada Hinata.

"Pagi, Sa-Sakura-san…" balas Hinata padaku.

"Kapan kau akan mengajariku membuat kue sus?" tanyaku.

"Umm… hari ini aku tidak bisa, ba-bagaimana kalau besok? Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" jawab Hinata sambil berpikir.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih, ya… sudah mau mengajariku!" seruku.

"De-dengan senang hati, Sakura-san…" ucap Hinata.

"Maaf, kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura?"

Hm? Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang datang menghampiriku. Siapa laki-laki tampan ini?

"Ah, Kak Neji, se-sedang apa?" tanya Hinata pada laki-laki itu. Sepertinya Hinata mengenalnya.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Haruno Sakura," jawab laki-laki yang bernama Neji pada Hinata.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Aku perwakilan dari kelas 3.2, Hyuuga Neji, kau perwakilan dari kelas 3.3, 'kan? Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kepadamu, sepulang sekolah nanti ada rapat, itu saja." ucap Neji.

"Oh, ada rapat, ya… kalau begitu, terima kasih informasinya!" ucapku padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aa," ucapnya singkat.

Aku menatap orang yang bernama Hyuuga Neji ini, wajahnya tampan juga, sepertinya dia tipe laki-laki pendiam.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." ucapnya sambil berlalu.

He? Dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Hei, Hinata, apakah dia saudaramu? Margamu sama dengannya," tanyaku.

"Hm, dia adalah kakak sepupuku." jawab Hinata.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi… dia cuek sekali padamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kak Neji memang seperti itu orangnya. Walau terlihat sangat cuek, tapi dia sebenarnya orang yang baik, kok." jawab Hinata.

"Hm, begitu. Kok, aku baru melihatya, ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hihihi… Kak Neji, wa-walau sebenarnya dia termasuk laki-laki populer, semua pengagumnya tidak ada yang berani untuk mendekatinya. Kak Neji juga orang yang sangat tertutup, dia selalu menyendiri, makanya Sakura-san tidak mengenalnya…" jelas Hinata.

"Begitu. Laki-laki yang misterius, ya? Berbeda sekali dengan Uchiha Sasuke…" ucapku.

"Ya, sa-sama-sama terkenal, tapi berbeda sekali…" ucap Hinata.

Hahaha… aku dan Hinata jadi membicarakan laki-laki yang bernama Hyuuga Neji. Entah mengapa, sepertinya menarik untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Hyuuga Neji.

Tidak terasa, jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Aku adalah perwakilan dari kelasku, setiap kelas harus ada perwakilan untuk menjadi penanggung jawab acara kelulusan sekolah nanti. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, karena teman sekelasku yang memilihku, makanya aku mau—ngak—mau harus mau 'kan?

Hinata sudah pulang lebih dulu, sepertinya ia sudah ada janji dengan Shino. Tidak biasanya tadi Shino menjemput Hinata ke kelas.

Aku keluar dari kelasku dan segera menuju ruangan yang dibuat khusus untuk acara rapat seperti ini. Tidak jauh dariku, kulihat di depanku ada Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji ada di belakangnya, mereka juga menuju ruangan rapat.

Deg

Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke juga mengikuti rapat? Apakah ia juga menjadi perwakilan dari kelas 3.1? Kalau begitu… a-aku… kenapa jadi seperti ini…? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi…? Menyebalkan!

Sampai di ruangan rapat, ternyata hampir semuanya sudah berkumpul. Aku memasuki ruangan rapat, beberapa murid dari kelas lain juga masuk bersamaku. Eh… bangku yang kosong tinggal dua, yang satu berada di sebelah kirinya Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji duduk di sebelah kanannya Uchiha Sasuke, dan disebelah Neji bangkunya masih kosong, ohh~ aku sungguh beruntung sekali…

"Hei, Haruno… cepat duduk!" ucap seorang laki-laki yang kuketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru, dari kelas 3.5. Murid paling jenius di sekolah ini.

"I-iya…" ucapku segera.

Beruntungnya aku, dengan segera aku berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Neji.

"Hai, Neji-_san_…" sapaku sambil tersenyum pada Neji.

Kuperhatikan raut wajahnya sepertinya agak terkejut karena aku menyapanya. Kenapa?

"Aa," ucapnya tidak menatap kepadaku.

Huh! Ini orang sifatnya udah sama kaya si Uchiha saja! Dingin dan cuek! Tapi… Neji terlihat lebih bersahabat daripada si Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah… rapat kita mulai sekarang,"

Rapat untuk membagi-bagikan tugas untuk mengurus acara kelulusan nanti berjalan dengan lancar. Karena semua yang menjadi perwakilan kelas adalah dari murid-murid yang pintar, aku yakin… pasti acara kelulusan nanti akan sangat menyenangkan. Rapat pun selesai, semua sudah boleh meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji hanya diam di tempat duduk masing-masing? Apakah mereka menunggu saat semua sudah keluar? Yah, mereka berdua mirip, jadi… pastinya mereka akan keluar saat sudah sepi.

"Neji-_san_… kenapa kau masih diam? Belum mau pulang?" Entah mengapa aku iseng saja bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

"Aa, ini aku sudah mau pulang…" jawabnya datar.

Neji mulai bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan rapat. Tidak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulutnya untuk mengucapkan basa-basi atau apa gitu? Benar-benar, deh…

Menyadari hanya tinggal ada aku dan Uchiha Sasuke di ruangan ini, aku kok jadi merinding sendiri, ya? Padahal si Uchiha itu 'kan hanya berdiam diri saja di tempatnya.

"Ah! Neji-_san_… tunggu!" Entah mengapa kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku untuk segera keluar dari ruangan rapat ini.

DUAAKK!

"EH?"

Aku terkejut, saat aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini, ada suara yang mengagetkanku dari dalam ruangan rapat. Aku tidak jadi keluar, aku berbalik dan melihat di dalam sana Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Dan… suara gaduh tadi… jangan-jangan… Uchiha Sasuke itu sepertinya menendang bangku yang tadinya tempat duduk Neji, kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu? Mengerikan…

"Haruno…" ucapnya dingin memanggil namaku.

"I-iya?" tanyaku agak takut.

Dia menataku dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Apakah ia masih membenciku seperti dulu? Bukankah selama di SMA ini aku sudah tidak lagi pernah mengganggunya? Kenapa?

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama, ya…"

Deg

Ah… kenapa? Ekspresinya berubah. Dia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum dan menyeringai kecil kepadaku. Baru kali ini lagi aku melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu…

"Hari sudah semakin sore, sebaiknya kau cepat segera pulang…" ucapnya datar sambil pergi melewatiku yang masih terdiam di tempat—di depan pintu masuk ruangan rapat ini.

"Eh?"

Aku sungguh terkejut, baru kali ini dia berbicara duluan kepadaku. Apa arti dari tindakannya ini? Ini membuat aku sangat bingung. Apakah ia menganggap aku temannya? Atau… dia hanya berpura-pura saja? Yah, kami sekelompok, aku, Hyuuga Neji, dan Uchiha Sasuke, sekelompok dalam mengerjakan tugas untuk acara kelulusan nanti. Itu juga karena kami bertiga duduk berderet, makanya jadi sekelompok. Aku juga terkejut, karena aku berpikir ada Neji, jadi menurutku tidak masalah kalau harus satu kelompok dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Tidak terasa, masa ujian akhir sekolah sudah selesai. Aku yakin sekali kalau aku akan lulus, karena aku bisa mengerjakan semua soal ujian itu. Tinggal menunggu hasil dari ujian saja, dan walau sudah tidak ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar lagi, aku pasti akan masih sibuk untuk mengurus acara kelulusan. Semoga semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

Oh, ya… aku sudah diajari Hinata membuat kue sus coklat, walau hasilnya masih kurang bagus, tapi masih bisa dimakan, karena kue-nya tidak hangus, haha…

Hari ini, aku akan mencoba lagi untuk membuat kue sus coklat. Murid-murid yang tidak belajar, bebas untuk melakukan apa saja di sekolah, asalkan mereka tidak membolos dari sekolah.

Kebetulan sekali, ruangan memasak kosong, aku bisa memakainya dengan tenang.

Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh membuatnya, dengan perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati, saking seriusnya aku membuat kue sus coklat, ada yang datang ke ruangan memasak pun aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Haruno…"

Mendengar ada yang memanggilku, aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku dari kue sus coklatku, pada orang yang memanggilku.

"Ah, Neji-_san_? Ada apa?" tanyaku agak terkejut juga karena Hyuuga Neji menghampiriku.

"Apa kau lupa kalau ada rapat hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Rapat? Aku tidak tahu…" ucapku.

"Bukankah tadi pagi sudah di umumkan melalui radio sekolah?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Maaf… aku tidak mendengarnya…" ucapku merasa bersalah.

"Aku mencarimu, dan Hinata bilang kalau kau ada di sini, ternyata kau sedang membuat kue…" ucapnya.

"Maafkan aku… tunggu sebentar, ya… Aku membereskan ini dulu," ucapku sambil membereskan peralatan masak yang sudah aku pakai.

"Biar aku bantu membersihkannya, lebih cepat lebih baik, karena yang lain sudah menunggu kita…" ucapnya.

"Waahh… terima kasih banyak! Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu…" seruku senang padanya.

"Aa, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

Ternyata… Neji tidak sedingin yang aku kira. Dia orang yang baik sekali. Aku senang bisa mengenal Neji.

Tidak lama, kami selesai membersihkan semuanya. Ini berkat Neji yang membantuku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Iya! Ayo kita ke ruang rapat! Biar aku yang meminta maaf pada mereka," seruku. Siap-siap saja aku dicemoh mereka.

"Ayo,"

"Ah, tunggu Neji-_san_! Ada noda coklat di pipimu…" Aku melihat di pipi Neji ada noda coklat sedikit.

"Mungkin aku tidak sadar saat menggaruk pipiku dengan tanganku yang terkena coklat saat membersihkan coklat tadi." ucapnya.

"Hihihi… sini, biar aku yang membersihkannya…"

Aku mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dari kantong rok sekolahku, aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Neji dan segera mengelap noda coklat yang ada di pipinya.

"Hihihi… kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang makannya belepotan, hahaha…" ucapku sambil tertawa.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, kulihat wajahnya Neji sepertinya agak malu. Ada sedikit rona merah yang tampak di kedua pipinya yang putih itu.

"Berhentilah tertawa, ayo kita cepat pergi…" ucapnya sambil meraih tanganku yang masih menggosok noda coklat di pipinya dan menarik aku untuk segera pergi menuju ruangan rapat.

"Ternyata… aku mencari-cari kalian karena kalian tidak juga datang ke ruangan rapat, ternyata kalian berdua sedang asik bermesraan di ruangan ini. Benar-benar menyusahkan orang lain…"

Deg

Astaga… Uchiha Sasuke melihatnya… Dia salah paham!

"Kami tidak sedang bermesraan, ini salahku yang tidak tahu kalau ada rapat! Neji-_san_ mencariku dan memberitahukanku kalau ada rapat, Dan… Neji-_san_ juga membantuku dulu untuk membereskan bekasku memakai ruangan memasak ini," jelasku pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudahlah… tidak usah membuat alasan, lagipula… rapatnya sudah di mulai, kita disuruh untuk langsung saja mengerjalan tugas-tugas kita. Maaf sudah mengganggu, aku sendiri pun bisa bekerja sendirian…" ucapnya datar.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Uchiha?" tanyaku. Dia sepertinya marah sekali.

"…."

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk. Berbeda sekali saat waktu itu dia yang berbicara kepadaku. Kenapa? Kenapa dia terlihat sepertinya sangat membenci diriku? Apa salahku kepadanya?

Setelah menatapku dengan sangat tajam, dia pergi dari tempat ini.

"Sudahlah… jangan dipikirkan kata-katanya, kita kerjakan saja apa yang harus kita kerjakan, semua akan baik-baik saja…" ucap Neji tenang sekali.

"I-iya… maafkan aku, gara-gara aku, kita jadi pecah seperti ini…"

"Ayo kita kerja…"

"Hm,"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Uchiha Sasuke, waktu itu dia bilang kepadaku agar kita bisa bekerja sama. Kuartikan sebagai dia sudah mau menerima kehadiranku dan mungkin itu adalah awal untuk memulai sebuah pertemanan baru? Tapi sekarang… aku menghancurkannya…

Acara kelulusan diadakan di aula khusus untuk acara-acara besar seperti pesta kelulusan murid. Aula ruangan yang sangat besar, dan kami semua yang akan mendekor ruangan aula ini. Ini baru hari pertama persiapan, kami semua hanya berdiskusi apa-apa saja yang diperlukan untuk nanti. Aku di ruangan aula ini, sama sekali tidak melihat kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke, katanya ia akan bekerja sendiri? Tapi… dirinya sama sekali tidak hadir, kemana dia?

"Shikamaru, kemana si Uchiha?"

Nara Shikamaru adalah ketua pelaksana, kebetulan sekali dia ada di sebelahku, dan aku bertanya kepadanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke tadi bilang kepadaku, biar dia saja yang mencari dana bantuan untuk acara kelulusan kita. Jadi… dia minta ijin untuk tidak membantu mendekor ruangan. Yah, aku setuju saja, karena mencari dana bantuan itu sulit sekali… kalau dana yang kita kumpulkan lebih banyak, siapa tahu kita bisa mengadakan acara tambahan, seperti jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat misalnya?" jelas Shikamaru kepadaku.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi… Uchiha tidak sekelompok lagi dengan aku dan Neji, ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, kalian kerjakan saja apa yang kalian bisa, ya…" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hm, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Shikamaru…" ucapku.

"Ya," ucapnya singkat.

Aku langsung menghampiri Neji dan memberitahukan apa yang baru saja aku ketahui dari Shikamaru.

"Sakura… bisa aku minta tolong?"

Tenten, perwakilan dari kelas 3,4. Seorang perempuan yang tomboy menghampiriku.

"Ya? Minta tolong apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Maukah kau pergi ke ruang UKS untuk mengambil map proposal acara ini? Saat aku dipanggil Shizune-_sensei_, aku lupa membawanya, dan aku saat ini dipanggil oleh Gai-_sensei_, Shikamaru membutuhkan map itu sekarang, kau mau 'kan?" mohon Tenten kepadaku.

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya…" ucap Neji mendahului aku yang akan bicara.

"Eh… biar aku saja! Kan aku yang dimintai tolong! Aku akan mengambilnya…" ucapku segera.

Tenten tersenyum senang, dia pun langsung berlari keluar aula. Aku pun segera menuju ruang UKS. Sampai di ruang UKS… ternyata Shizune-_sensei_ yang bertugas sebagai guru kesehatan sekolah tidak ada di tempat. Aku berjalan menuju meja kerja Shizune-_sensei_… di atas meja ada sebuah map berwarna merah, pasti itu map yang ditinggalkan Tenten. Aku mengambilnya dan membuka map itu, benar… ini adalah proposal acara kelulusan kami. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan kesehatan ini, dari 5 ranjang yang disediakan untuk murid yang sakit, hanya 1 ranjang yang sepertinya digunakan. Terlihat dari tirai yang menjadi pembatas masing-masing ranjang ini, tirainya tertutup.

"Uhuk… uhuk… uhuk…"

Eh? Dari ranjang yang tertutup tirai itu, terdengar suara orang terbatuk-batuk. Sepertinya ada yang sedang sakit… siapa, ya?

Aku… sungguh penasaran siapa murid yang sedang sakit itu, Shizune-_sensei_ kan tidak ada di tempat, apakah ia sudah minum obat? Dengan perlahan… aku berjalan mendekati ranjang yang tertutup tirai itu. Sampai di depan tirai, aku membukanya sedikit dan mengintip siapa murid yang sedang sakit saat ini...

Mataku membelalak terkejut melihat siapa murid yang sedang sakit saat ini. Uchiha Sasuke! Astaga… ternyata dia sedang sakit. Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin sekali memeriksa keadaannya… a-aku… mengkhawatirkan keadaannya…

"Tunggu, ya… aku akan segera kembali…" ucapku pelan.

Aku segera berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan, cepat-cepat untuk sampai ke ruangan aula untuk memberikan map yang diperlukan oleh Shikamaru. Sampai di ruangan aula, aku segera menyerahkan map itu pada Shikamaru dan aku meminta ijin untuk tidak membantu hari ini, karena aku mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting daripada membantu disini, itu menurutku.

Beruntungnya aku yang diijinkan oleh Shikamaru. Aku pun segera berlari lagi menuju ruang UKS, aku berterima kasih kepada Tenten yang menyuruhku untuk mengambil map di ruang kesehatan, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengetahui kalau saat ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang sakit.

Sraakkk

Aku membuka tirai dan kulihat Uchiha Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang mengejutkan ini. Oohh… wajahnya tampak pucat sekali,

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_… kau baik-baik saja…?"

Entah mengapa… aku memanggilnya kembali dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-_kun_' setelah lama aku memanggilnya Uchiha.

"Mau apa kau kesini, hah?" ucapnya ketus.

Lagi-lagi… dia menatapku dengan sangat tajam, seakan-akan dia menyuruhku untuk pergi dari tempatnya.

"Kau sakit apa?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini aku tidak takut lagi kepadanya, aku segera menghampirinya dan menyentuh keningnya dengan tanganku. Panas sekali.

"Panas sekali… kau sudah minum obat?" tanyaku lagi padanya.

"Pergi kau, jangan ganggu aku!" ucapnya sambil menepis tanganku yang masih menyentuh keningnya.

Aku tidak terkejut dengan tindakannya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Dulu mungkin terasa menyakitkan, tapi sekarang lain lagi, aku tidak perduli…

"Disaat seperti ini, hilangkan egoismu itu! Kau sedang sakit! Dan aku mencemaskanmu!" seruku marah kepadanya.

Kulihat ia tampak terkejut, dia mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya, tapi… ia tidak jadi bangun dan tidur lagi. Sepertinya… kepalanya terasa pusing…

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" tanyanya balik.

"Kau tampak buruk!" seruku.

"…."

Dia kembali diam, memejamkan kedua matanya, dan sepertinya dia memang sangat butuh istirahat.

"Hei, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu? Kau sudah minum obat?" tanyaku lagi.

"Diam." ucapnya pelan.

Hn? Diam? Jadi… dia ingin aku hanya diam. Tapi… syukurlah… dia tidak menyuruhku untuk pergi, berarti… aku boleh, 'kan, menemaninya di sini…

Sasuke tertidur, aku yang menemaninya pun jadi merasa mengantuk, akhirnya aku jadi tertidur di ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Tidak terasa… kami tertidur sampai jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat.

"Ngghh…"

Jam 5 sore aku baru terbangun dari tidurku, dan aku sangat terkejut saat melihat jam yang ada di ruangan kesehatan ini, jam pulang sekolah kan jam 4.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku bangun dan melihat Sasuke masih tertidur. Aku menghampirinya dan menempelkan tanganku ke keningnya untuk memeriksa apakah panasnya sudah turun?

"Ya ampun… masih panas… sebaiknya ke dokter saja…"

Dengan perlahan aku membangunkan Sasuke, Sasuke pun akhirnya terbangun. Wajahnya pucat sekali, bagaimana ini?

"Sasuke… sudah sore, aku antar kau pulang, ya? Sebaiknya kau ke dokter saja… panasmu tidak turun-turun…" ucapku cemas.

Dia hanya menatapku saja. Entah mengapa, tatapannya tidak setajam tadi, kali ini tatapannya lembut sekali menatapku. Apakah karena pengaruh sakit? Makanya dia tidak bisa untuk bersikap dingin?

Dia berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurannya, dan aku membantunya untuk bangun. Aku membantunya berjalan dengan memapahnya, sesekali ia selalu memegangi kepalanya, tampaknya ia pusing sekali. Sampai di depan aula depan sekolah, aku menyuruhnya untuk menungguku sebentar. Aku pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku dan juga tas milik Sasuke di kelasnya. Tidak lama, aku kembali menghampirinya yang sedang bersender di dinding. Kami berjalan keluar dari sekolah, memanggil taksi untuk mengantarnya ke rumahnya.

Sampai di rumahnya, aku dibantu satpam memapah Sasuke ke kamarnya. Setelah Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya, satpam yang menjaga rumah Sasuke langsung pergi ke tempatnya bekerja.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mana orangtuamu?" Aku tidak melihat ada orangtua Sasuke saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Pergi." jawabnya singkat.

"Eh? Pergi? Kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Amerika." jawabnya lagi.

"Lalu, Itachi mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia juga ikut." jawabnya lagi.

"Hah? Pergi semua? Lalu… pembantumu?" tanyaku lagi. Aku tidak menyangka keluarga Sasuke sedang pergi semua.

"Pergi." jawabnya singkat.

"Kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan kemana? Tapi sudah aku pecat." jawabnya.

"Ha? Kau pecat? Lalu… kau sendirian hanya bersama dengan satpam saja?" Aku tidak percaya, apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah ini?

"Hn," jawabnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" marahku.

"…." Dia hanya diam.

"Sasuke!" bentakku.

"Berisik Sakura! Kepalaku pusing sekali! Bisakah kau diam, ha?" ucapnya kesal.

"Biar saja kepalamu itu tambah pusing! Sejak kapan kau memecat pembantumu? Siapa yang menyiapkan kau makanan kalau tidak ada pembantu, bodoh!" marahku.

"Ck, kemarin aku memecatnya! Tidak ada yang menyiapkan makanan!" jawabnya marah.

"Jadi… jangan-jangan… kau belum makan dari kemarin?" Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Dari kemarin malam aku belum makan!" jawabnya.

"Kau ini… kau itu sudah besar, bukan lagi anak kecil! Inilah akibatnya kalau kau memecat pembantumu!" ucapku.

"Aku begini memangnya gara-gara siapa? Ini karena KAU!" ucapnya marah.

"Kok aku yang disalahkan? Memangnya salahku apa? Aku kan sudah 3 tahun ini tidak lagi mengganggumu!" balasku marah.

"Hn," ucapnya ngak jelas artinya.

"Kau memang menyebalkan!" ucapku kesal.

Aku keluar dari kamar Sasuke, aku menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sasuke makanan. Tapi… saat aku membuka kulkas, di dalam kulkas tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa untuk dimakan. Ini parah sekali. Aku pun kembali lagi ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah di rumah ini tidak ada makanan?" tanyaku.

"Hn, tidak ada." jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku belanja dulu, ya… kau harus makan," ucapku.

"Sakura… jangan pergi…" katanya.

"Eh? Aku mau beli sesuatu untuk kau makan," ucapku.

"Jangan… disini saja… temani aku… kepalaku sakit sekali…" ucapnya sedikit memohon.

Entah mengapa aku senang sekali… baru kali ini dia berbicara dengan nada memohon seperti ini kepadaku. Aku pun tersenyum kepadanya dan tidak jadi keluar untuk membeli makanan. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di samping kasurnya. Menggenggam tanganya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Baiklah… aku disini, kau istirahat, ya…" ucapku lembut.

Deg

Eh… dia membalas genggaman tanganku dengan erat. Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau sangat berubah saat ini? Apakah karena pengaruh sakitmu?

"Err… Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus makan…" Aku ingin dia cepat sembuh.

"Tidak mau," ucapnya.

Dia tidak mau makan… bagaimana ini ya? Ah… di tasku ada kue sus coklat yang aku buat di sekolah tadi! Tapi… aku 'kan pernah bilang kalau aku memberikan kue sus coklat pada seorang laki-laki berarti aku sedang menyatakan cintaku, 'kan? Waaa… biar aku masih mencintai Sasuke, tapi… ini bukan untuk menyatakan cintaku lagi kepadanya! Tapi, Sasuke 'kan tidak suka kue? Jadi…

"Aku hanya punya kue yang kubuat tadi siang, kau 'kan tidak suka kue, apa kau mau memakannya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Bukankah kue yang kau buat itu untuk orang yang kau cintai? Kenapa kau berikan kepadaku?" tanyanya.

Deg

Kok dia bisa tahu soal itu?

"Eh? Kok kau bisa tahu? Tapi… ini bukan untuk orang yang kucintai, aku tadi hanya ingin membuat kue saja. Tidak ada arti khusus aku membuat kue," jawabku tegas.

"Semua laki-laki di sekolah mengetahuinya, kalau kau memberi seorang laki-laki kue sus coklat, berarti kau sedang menyatakan cintamu pada laki-laki itu." ucapnya.

"Hah? Ke-kenapa sampai seperti itu? Aku kan hanya berbicara pada Hinata saja?" Astaga… aku tidak pernah mendengar ada berita seperti itu tentang diriku.

"Yah, kau yang tiba-tiba saja selalu ada di ruangan memasak bersama Hinata, mengundang tanya murid-murid yang lain, dan mereka pun akhirnya mengetahui tujuanmu untuk bisa membuat kue sus coklat itu." jelasnya.

"Ya ampun… itu memalukan sekali… Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_… kau harus makan, aku akan beli makanan dulu!"

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya. Aku pun bangun dari dudukku di pinggir kasur Sasuke, dan akan berjalan untuk membeli makanan di luar sana.

"Tunggu, aku mau memakan kue-mu," ucap Sasuke sambil bangun dari tidurannya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya…" ucapnya tersenyum menyeringai.

Deg

Apa lagi ini? Perasaanku kok jadi tidak enak.

"Sini duduk…" ucapnya.

Dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Aku pun tanpa berpikir lagi langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Kurasakan tangan Sasuke bergerak dan menyentuh pipiku yang sebelah kanan, aku terkejut dengan tindakannya. Ini membuat wajahku tiba-tiba saja memanas dan jantungku mulai berdetak dengan cepat.

"Aku mau memakan kue sus coklat yang kau buat itu, asal ada arti khususnya…" ucapnya tersenyum kepadaku.

"K-kau tersenyum…" ucapku tidak percaya karena dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku ingin kau menyatakan perasaanmu sekali lagi kepadaku," ucapnya.

Deg

Eh? Dia ingin aku menyatakan perasaanku sekali lagi kepadanya? Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya bilang seperti itu?

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Hiks…"

Tidak terasa… air mataku keluar dan menetes jatuh membasahi kedua pipiku.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura… Aku menyesal…." ucapnya terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Aku hanya bisa menangis.

"Maaf… aku baru menyadarinya saat kau tidak lagi mengganggu kehidupanku." ucapnya.

"A-aku… tidak tahu… apakah aku bisa untuk menyatakan lagi perasaanku kepadamu, Sasuke-_kun_…" AKu ragu dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau aku akan sekali lagi menyatakan cintaku padanya. Aku tahu, cintaku kepadanya tidak pernah berubah walau aku selalu menyangkalnya. Ini menyakitkan Sasuke…

"Kau masih mencintaiku, 'kan?" tanyanya serius.

"Hiks… bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Ini terlalu menyakitkan Sasuke… kau sudah membuat aku hancur waktu itu…" ucapku.

"Percaya padaku Sakura… aku… menyukaimu sekarang…" ucapnya tulus.

Deg

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia menyukaiku? Benarkah? Entah mengapa dadaku terasa hangat sekali. Aku senang mendengarnya.

Dia menatapku dengan dalam, dengan perlahan dia meraih tubuhku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat. Kurasakan tubuhnya hangat sekali. Panasnya belum turun. Aku… senang bisa merasakan pelukan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan juga… aku pun akhirnya membalas pelukan Sasuke. Aku saat ini… benar-benar sangat bahagia.

"Jadi…?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, aku menyukaimu, sejak dulu… tidak berubah…" ucapku akhirnya.

"Hn, aku tahu." ucapnya.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku, wajahku hanya bisa memerah saja. Saat dia memelukku, bukan hanya aku saja yang berdebar dengan cepat, dia juga sama sepertiku, berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat.

"Sakura…" panggilnya pelan.

Kurasakan wajah Sasuke semakin mendekati wajahku. Sasuke… apa yang ingin kau lakukan?

"Syukurlah… belum ada 1 laki-laki pun yang menyentuhmu… karena kau memang hanya untukku seorang…" ucapnya menyeringai jahil.

"Ih! Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu? Kalau saja kau tidak seperti ini, mungkin aku sebentar lagi akan jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki lain!" seruku kesal.

"Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hyuuga Neji! Dia laki-laki yang sedikit mirip denganmu, tapi dia jauh lebih baik darimu…" ucapku.

"Cih, jangan ingatkan aku pada laki-laki itu!" ucapnya sedikit marah.

"Kau cemburu?" tanyaku. He? Sasuke cemburu pada Neji?

"Jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan laki-laki itu! Aku tidak suka!" perintahnya.

"Eh? Tapi…"

"Tidak ada alasan!"

"Kau memang egois!"

"Sakura!"

Cup

Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Dengan kasarnya Sasuke langsung mencium bibirku! Hei, ini ciuman pertamaku!

"Nghh… Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…"

Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman kasarnya. Aku pun langsung mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya seperti laki-laki yang polos.

"I-ini ciuman pertamaku, jangan kasar seperti itu!" seruku marah.

"Lalu?" tanyanya.

"…." Aku tidak bisa menjawab, aku masih merasakan ciuman kasar Sasuke di bibirku. Astaga… aku dicium Sasuke!

"Sakura…" ucapnya lembut.

Dia mulai lagi mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Aku mau… tapi aku malu sekali…

Saat bibirnya sudah sedikit menyentuh bibirku, "Jangan kasar, Sasuke-_kun_…" ucapku pelan.

Sasuke pun dengan perlahan dan lembut mencium bibirku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berciuman, aku hanya membalas ciuman Sasuke karena aku juga ingin menciumnya. Dan akhirnya… kami pun larut dalam ciuman kami berdua.

Bruukk

Di sela-sela ciuman kami, tubuh Sasuke melemah, dia ambruk menimpa tubuhku.

"Sasuke-_kun_… kau harus makan… kuambilkan kue-nya, ya…" ucapku sambil menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang menimpa tubuhku.

Hari ini… hari yang sangat indah… Akhirnya… aku bisa bersama dengan Sasuke, orang yang selalu aku cintai setulus hatiku. Hari ini aku membuat kue sus coklat, dan kue itu dimakan oleh orang yang tepat.

"Hn? Kok tidak manis?"

"Karena aku memakai coklat hitam, bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" tanyaku senang.

"Ya, ini masih bisa dimakan, dibanding kue yang waktu itu kau buang." ucapnya.

"Dengan sepenuh hati aku membuat kue itu tahu! Jangan samakan dengan kue hangus waktu itu!"

"Hn. Kau tahu kenapa aku melarangmu untuk berbelanja? Kalau membeli makanan jadi sih, aku tidak akan melarang." ucapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Apakah kau tidak sadar, kalau kau itu tidak bisa memasak?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Iya, ya… Tadi aku berniat untuk berbelanja di supermarket terdekat, untuk membuatkan Sasuke makanan. Tapi… tidak terpikirkan sama sekali kalau aku tidak bisa memasak!

"Aku bisa, kok!" ucapku cuek.

"Hahaha… Kue ini enak, kok. Aku suka… lain kali, buatkan lagi, ya…" ucapnya senang.

"Dengan senang hati…" seruku senang.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

**Haruno Sakura**

Aku mengenal Uchiha Sasuke sejak masih sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Saat itu, aku sudah menyukainya karena dia sangat keren dan tampan sekali. Kami berdua pun akhirnya berteman baik saat itu.

Saat sekolah dasar, aku pun selalu sekelas dengan Sasuke, dan aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Sasuke menjadi seorang laki-laki yang populer di sekolah. Banyak perempuan yang mendekat kepadanya, saat itu… aku takut, aku takut Sasuke diambil oleh perempuan lain, makanya aku pun jadi terlalu agresif kepadanya. Keluargaku dan keluarga Sasuke juga sudah saling mengenal.

Memasuki SMP, Sasuke juga masih menjadi seorang pangeran sekolah. Tidak kusangka, banyak sekali perempuan yang sudah menyatakan cintanya kepada Sasuke. Tapi… semuanya ditolak oleh Sasuke. Aku senang Sasuke menolak setiap perempuan yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Dan aku… aku sangat khawatir, banyak perempuan yang lebih cantik daripada aku. Aku semakin takut kehilangan Sasuke. Di masa SMP ini sikap Sasuke berubah, dia menjadi laki-laki dingin dan tidak perduli dengan orang lain. Bahkan kepadaku pun dia berubah. Aku disamakan dengan yang lainnya. Padahal kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Aku pun tidak menyerah untuk mendekati Sasuke, aku ingin hubungan kami seperti dulu. Berteman, bukannya seperti musuh seperti ini. Perlakuan, kata-kata kasar dan kejam pernah aku terima dari Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak menyerah, aku selalu mendekati Sasuke, mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, istirahat mengajaknya untuk makan bersama, tapi… Sasuke tidak memperdulikanku. Dia sudah sangat berubah… menjadi manusia es yang tidak punya perasaan sama sekali. Aku bertanya kepada keluarganya, apa yang terjadi kepada Sasuke? Dan mereka pun tidak mengetahui apa penyebab perubahan diri Sasuke.

Saat upacara kelulusan SMP, untuk pertamakalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… sejak kecil, aku selalu menyukaimu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku—"

"Hentikan Sakura, kau menyebalkan, berisik, selalu menggangguku, tidak 'kah kau menyadarinya?" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Eh? A-aku… aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu seperti dulu, aku ingin kita bisa berteman seperti dulu, jadi… kau menganggap aku seperti itu?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi…" ucapnya tanpa perasaan.

"Apa yang terjadi kepadamu, Sasuke? Kenapa kau berubah?" teriakku.

"Perempuan memang menyebalkan, mereka selalu mengganggu ketenanganku," ucapnya.

"Kau… menyamakan aku dengan yang lainnya?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka." ucapnya.

Dia pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian. Aku benar-benar sakit hati waktu itu. Aku menangis, menangis terus-terusan sampai aku jatuh sakit. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke, putus. Tidak sebagai teman, juga tidak sebagai orang yang spesial.

Memasuki SMA, aku merubah penampilanku. Aku menjadi seorang perempuan yang sedikit tomboy, aku memotong rambut panjang sepinggangku menjadi sebahu. Padahal… aku selalu memanjangkan rambutku demi Sasuke, karena sewaktu kecil, Sasuke pernah berkata kalau ia menyukai seorang perempuan yang berambut panjang.

Yang menyebalkan adalah, kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan Sasuke saat kelas 1? Padahal aku berniat untuk melupakannya. Sulit memang kalau masih satu kelas dengannya. Kami seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal saja. Padahal dalam hati aku menangis, aku bertahan dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis karenanya. Panggilanku padanya pun berubah, Uchiha, dia pun memanggilku dengan Haruno.

Aku memfokuskan diriku pada pelajaran, berusaha melupakan Sasuke. Barjalan seiringnya waktu, aku sudah bisa untuk merelakan dirinya. Tapi aku sadar, rasa cintaku padanya tidak bisa hilang. Kuputuskan untuk menyimpan rasa ini walau terkadang aku menyangkalnya kalau aku masih mencintainya.

Beruntungnya aku saat kelas 2 tidak lagi sekelas dengannya. Aku pun tidak lagi melihat sosoknya setiap hari. Hanya kalau bertemu berpapasan saja dan kami tidak saling menyapa, hanya saling tidak perduli. Aku pun lebih merasakan kebebasan karena jauh darinya.

Memasuki kelas 3, rambutku sudah panjang kembali, tadinya aku ingin memotongnya, karena mengingatkanku kembali tentang kesukaan Sasuke. Tapi… teman-temanku bilang aku cocok dengan rambut panjang ini, aku terlihat feminin kata mereka. Jadinya aku membiarkan rambutku panjang. Oh, ya… melihat teman-temanku yang sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih, aku pun berpikir untuk membuka hatiku untuk laki-laki yang baru. Aku pun mulai memperhatikan murid laki-laki di sekolah ini, tapi… tidak ada yang kusukai sama sekali. Cinta memang tidak bisa untuk dipaksakan, ya…

Oh ya… Sasuke masih selalu dibuntuti oleh para pengagumnya. Kali ini berbeda dengan masa SMP, murid perempuan sekarang sangat nekat dan tidak takut walau sudah dibentak oleh Sasuke agar tidak selalu mengikutinya kemana dia pergi. Terkadang aku melihatnya sangat lucu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dulu aku juga seperti itu. Tidak mau kalah dengan perempuan yang lainnya untuk mendekati Sasuke.

Saat aku pulang sekolah, aku mampir ke taman kota. Di taman yang suasananya sedang sepi, aku melihat ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan. Melihatnya membuatku ingin pergi saja dari taman, tapi… yang menarik perhatianku,

"Aku membuatkanmu kue sus coklat, kau mau?" tanya perempuan itu pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka manis." jawab laki-laki itu.

"Ini enak, lho… aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya… kau menyebalkan!" ucap kesal perempuan itu.

Aku melihat perempuan itu memakan kue sus coklat dengan senang, membuatku penasaran bagaimana rasanya kue itu. Karena aku sangat ingin mencobanya, aku pun langsung pergi mencari kue sus coklat, dan … ternyata kue ini enak sekali. Aku pun jadi ingin membuatkan kue ini untuk orang yang aku cintai…

Aku meminta Hinata untuk mengajariku membuat kue sus coklat. Tidak lama pun, aku bisa membuat kue sus coklat. Saat itu… kejadian waktu di ruang rapat, aku tidak bisa tidur karena perubahan sikap Sasuke kepadaku. Aku senang, dan entah mengapa aku kepikiran bagaimana rasanya kalau kue sus coklat ini memakai coklat hitam yang rasanya tidak manis? Apakah rasanya akan enak? Sebenarnya aku kepikiran Sasuke, aku mengkhayal kalau aku memberikan kue itu padanya. Karena Sasuke tidak suka kue yang manis. Tapi, aku langsung membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan tetap akan mencoba membuat kue sus dengan coklat hitam.

Saat membuat kue, kehadiran Neji mengejutkanku. Dia membantuku untuk membereskan bekasku membuat kue. Saat itu… aku sempat berpikir apakah aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada Neji? Tapi… pikiran itu langsung hancur dengan kemunculan Sasuke. Dia menjadi orang yang dingin lagi. Kupikir dia sudah sedikit berubah, ternyata sama saja dengan yang dulu. Sakit dadaku, padahal aku sempat senang karena perubahan sikapnya. Karena aku berpikir, mungkin kita bisa kembali menjadi teman lagi seperti dulu? Dan Neji yang menenangkanku akan sikap Sasuke.

Saat di ruang kesehatan… inilah awal kebersamaan kami kembali… semoga kami selalu bersama untuk selamanya.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Kami sekelas kembali, dan aku tidak perduli kepadanya. Melihatnya yang sudah tidak lagi menggangguku dan dia pun sudah tidak lagi perduli kepadaku, aku senang, karena pengganggu berkurang satu orang. Aku memang kejam, padahal ia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Dan kalian pasti terkejut, saat masih kecil, saat aku kelas 2 sekolah dasar, sebenarnya aku sempat menyukai perempuan yang selalu bersama-sama denganku itu, Haruno Sakura. Dia sangat polos dan aku menyukainya.

Semakin aku besar, entah mengapa semakin banyak anak perempuan yang mendekatiku. Yang lebih parah adalah saat SMP, setiap hari ada saja perempuan yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku, banyak surat cinta, mereka mulai mengikutiku kemana aku pergi, ditambah lagi, perubahan sikap Sakura, Sakura terlihat seperti mereka. Selalu berisik dan mengganggu. Aku jadi sebal kepadanya. Aku ingin Sakura yang dulu, Sakura yang polos. Karena perempuan-perempuan itu aku jadi berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin dan tidak punya perasaan. Aku benci perempuan, sangat mengganggu dan berisik. Pernyataan cinta Sakura pun aku sama kan seperti pernyataan cinta perempuan-perempuan yang lainnya. Aku tidak mau punya seorang kekasih yang berisik dan selalu lagi, aku mendengar kabar kalau perempuan-perempuan yang sudah kutolak, keesokan harinya mereka menyatakan cinta kepada laki-laki yang lainnya. Aku pun berpikir, mereka semua tidak serius menyukaiku. Begitu mudahnya mereka melupakan perasaannya kepadaku. Mereka menyukaiku hanya karena tampangku saja. Itu membuatku semakin membenci perempuan.

Aku memang senang karena Sakura sudah tidak lagi menggangguku. Kami sama-sama tidak perduli, tapi… ada suatu perasaan aneh yang kurasakan. Sakura saat ini berbeda sekali dengan Sakura saat SMP. Dia memotong rambut panjangnya menjadi sebahu, padahal dulu dia pernah bilang kepadaku, kalau dia sangat menyukai rambutnya yang panjang. Dan lagi… Sakura tidak seperti perempuan yang lainnya yang langsung mencari cinta baru saat cintanya kutolak. Dia langsung berubah, menjadi pribadi yang lain. Pribadi yang tidak kukenal sama sekali. Perubahannya membuatku secara tidak sadar kalau aku jadi sering memperhatikan dirinya. Aku penasaran, sampai kapan ia akan bersikap tidak perduli kepadaku? Aku ingin tahu, apakah ia masih mencintai diriku? Dan tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, aku tidak memperdulikan para perempuan yang selalu mengikutiku, menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, yang ada dipikiranku hanya satu orang, Haruno Sakura. Aku masih selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah Sakura masih menyukaiku? Karena selama 3 tahun ini dia tidak pernah terlihat bersama dengan seorang laki-laki.

Saat rapat perwakilan kelas, aku agak terkejut juga karena melihat Sakura juga ikut dalam rapat. Dia melihatku dan aku tahu, tinggal dua bangku yang kosong, entah mengapa aku berharap agar ia duduk di sebelahku. Tapi… dia memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Hyuuga Neji. Mendengarnya menyapa Hyuuga Neji, itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar Sakura menyapa seorang laki-laki. Dan itu membuatku kesal. Saat rapat, aku senang karena aku sekelompok dengan Sakura, tapi… Sakura selalu bersama dengan Hyuuga Neji itu. Dia masih tidak memperdulikanku. Ditambah lagi… saat rapat sudah bubar, Sakura berbicara kepada Neji, itu semakin membuat aku panas saja. Aku tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka. Saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja ingin menyusul kepergian Neji, aku semakin kesal dan tanpa sadar aku menendang kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Neji, dan hal ini membuat Sakura terkejut dan menatap takut kepadaku. Aku tidak mau membuatnya takut kepadaku, makanya aku menyapanya, dan aku senang saat aku menyapanya aku bisa sedikit tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi, tetap saja kedekatan Sakura dan Neji selalu membuat aku emosi bila teringat, bahkan sampai aku sudah sampai di rumahku.

"Tuan Sasuke, mau makan malam jam berapa?" tanya pembantuku.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN! KAU… JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AKU BENCI PEREMPUAN, SEBAIKNYA KAU PERGI SAJA!"

Tanpa sadar aku jadi membentak pembantuku. Dia menangis dan langsung pergi dari rumahku. Karena aku tidak makan dan tidak bisa tertidur semalaman karena aku terus terpikirkan sosok Sakura yang bersama dengan Neji, akhirnya aku sakit keesokan harinya.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Saat rapat, kehadiran Neji dan Sakura tidak ada sama sekali, Shikamaru menyuruhku untuk menjemput mereka berdua, ternyata… saat aku menemukan mereka, mereka sedang bermesraan, itu membuat aku semakin membenci mereka berdua.

Aku marah, benci, kesal, pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun langsung meminta Shikamaru untuk mencari dana saja, itu lebih mudah daripada kerja berkelompok dan harus melihat Sakura yang terus bersama dengan Neji, aku tidak bisa melihat kedekatan mereka.

Kurasakan kondisi tubuhku semakin melemah, aku pun langsung menuju ruang UKS untuk mengistirahatkan diriku. Siapa sangka kalau sakitnya diriku membawa kebahagiaan untukku. Kebahagiaanku yang belum pernah aku rasakan, dimulai dari sini…

Aku tahu aku manusia yang paling egois dan kejam di dunia, tapi… ijinkan aku untuk selalu bersama dengan Haruno Sakura seorang… selamanya… semoga kami selalu berbahagia…

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Persiapan kelulusan berjalan dengan lancar, sesuai permintaan Sasuke, aku menjaga jarak dengan Neji. Neji pun masih bersikap biasa saja, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Kami semua lulus dengan baik, dan semuanya menyambut acara kelulusan dengan sangat gembira. Oh ya… tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran, kami memang sengaja merahasiakannya. Dan setelah lulus dari SMA, kami akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama. Selamanya… kami akan terus bersama…

**T A M A T**

**.**

**Thia Nokoru**

**24-03-2012**

**.**

**A/N**

**Hehehehe… daku buat ini lamaaaaa… banget, ^^a**

**Semoga kalian yang membaca terhibur, ya… :D**

**Pingin banget makan ke sus coklat, tapi ngak kesampean terus, makanya jadi buat fanfic kue sus coklat… jujur… ngak nyambung banget sama ceritanya… hahahaha… :P**

**Nyo~ Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini ya… maaf kalo ada yang review, daku ngak bisa balas, yang pasti… satu review dari kalian, kalian telah membuat aku tersenyum… **

**Be Happy All…**

**Love You…**

**:***

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic yang lain… ^^v **


End file.
